Fantasies can come true
by Esmerada007
Summary: Based on comic of SO 8 of Buffy “The Long Way Home. The one where buffy has a lusty dream with buffy/spike/angel.


**Title:** Fantasies can come true.

**Author;** Dreaminfinity0

**Rating**; Nc-17 Strong sexual content

**Author's note**; Based on comic of SO 8 of Buffy "The Long Way Home, Part II and part III" some based on transcript posted here. .?t=164

**Characters;** Buffy/ Angel/ Spike, Satsu, Willow, Xander, Faith

**Disclaimer;** All characters belong to Joss Whedon

Amy smiled as she stared down at the woundable slayer. She was asleep and it was the perfect opportunity to get back at the slayer for all the times she ruined her plans. She looks down as she thinks of the perfect spell in her mind. She smiled as her hands flickered with magic. She then watched as the bedpost wraps around the slayers wrist and ankles. The slayer was now writhing in pain but still asleep.

"Nightmares can be the perfect death, but I couldn't bear if it wasn't painless." She smiled and pulled out a dagger from her pocket. She held it ready to stab the slayer when the door to Buffy's room burst open.

Amy looks over and sees' Xander and three slayers standing there with their pajamas on and holding crossbows.

"Amy. Long time and no desire what so ever to see you." Xander said.

Amy sneers at the boy suddenly scared that the slayer were moving towards her. "Wait. Wait. We can talk about this……. After." She smiled and stabbed the knife down on Buffy's chest.

Xander and the slayers look horrified as Buffy let out a scream in her sleep. They waste no time of running up to Amy. Xander fires the crossbow and it hooks right into Amy's shoulder. She lets out a scream and falls to the floor. She quickly scrambles away and starts to heal her wound.

Xander runs forward with alarm to grab the dagger that appears to be sticking out of Buffy. He quickly reaches for it and notices it hasn't even touched Buffy. It floats two inches from her chest. He grabs it and looks at the blade that is split in four ways. "This is the crappiest sacrificial dagger I've ever seen."

Amy quickly pulls the arrow out and heals herself. She knocks the two slayers away with her magic. She stands and clearly stares at Xander as he mocks her. "What?"

"Now come we are not that stupid. Do you really think we let Buffy sleep without mystical protection? This isn't open-wand night in Sunnydale, sweet cheeks. You're dealing with pros." Xander said.

Amy's is amused at the boy's stupid jokes and no brains still. He seemed the same since high school. She thought. "Oh it worked. It worked exactly as I intended to." She smiled seeing their odd reaction. She rolled her eyes and took one step forward. She glanced at the slayer that was still sleeping and crying from the nightmares." She smiled and stared back at the boy and the slayers.

"Any of you *pros* notice she's still asleep? She's living a nightmare, genius, and the only thing that can wake her up…is the kiss of true love."

Xander and the four Slayers with him look completely dumbfounded by the news. "You're joking right."

* * *

"Stop it." Buffy cries as she watches a zombie attack one of the slayers. The slayer falls in pain and Buffy couldn't do nothing but watch as the zombie killed her.

"Please… it hurts too much…"

Buffy is huddled on a non-existent floor crying. Her eyes look hopeless when a familiar voice calls out to her.

"You can't give up that easily, Buffy"...

Buffy turns and stares at the man before her. He is visible to the neck down wearing a red shirt and a black trench coat. Her eyes widen as he reaches a hand and pulls her forward. "Spike."

"I have so much I need to show you… my love" Spike says.

Buffy takes his hand as they are suddenly someplace else. It looked like some type of castle. Everything around her was antique looking and when she looked up towards the ceiling all she could see was the black sky. Buffy stops and stares back at the vampire once again. "You're not really here are you? This is a dream." Buffy said holding the tears in as she stared at his deep blue eyes that seem to hypnotize her.

Spike smiled and place a gently hand on her face. "Do you believe in second chances luv?"

Buffy stared at him not sure what to say because she didn't know if she believed in second chances anymore. Are her dreams that she wanted slowly disappeared since she became slayer? Everyone she ever loved left or died. Angel left her for her own good in case he lost his soul again, Riley left because he couldn't handle it anymore and Spike died sacrificing his life for the greater good. She looked up to see Spike staring at her still. "I don't know what I believe in anymore."

Spike looked at her with concern but smiled after wards. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

Buffy stared at him. She was about to brood about it but decided not to. She knew if she thought about it for too long she would eventually chicken out. But what the hell her life was already messed up why not trusts her heart once again to see where it takes her.

"I trust you." Buffy finally said. He then gently took her left hand and led her upstairs.

* * *

Xander is in command mode now. He was pissed to say the least at the witch in front of him. He watched as three more slayers came in. He pointed to Amy. "Keep a guard on her and get our witches working on this "true love" crap."

Amy laughed at the boy's intent. "It's real, Xander. Your star player's out, unless she receives a kiss from someone passionately devoted to her." She smirked seeing his angry face and knew that the only person that could help her was too far away to help, which was a plus for knowing if the slayer didn't wake up in less than twenty-four hours she would never wake up. She would be in a coma forever.

Xander stares at her with his good eye and clenches his fist.

Amy stares right back at him. "Care to give it a whirl?"

Amy's smirks and turns away. She walks towards the window but turns back so she can taunt them again. "You know it's funny to know that all you slayers can't take me on. Not even one…. It is really lame. She starts to laugh but stops when she hears a familiar voice call out to her.

"As a friend of mine once said…"

Amy turns and stares at Willow who was floating gracefully outside the window facing her. "Damn."

"I'd like to test that theory."

* * *

Buffy was now staring at a closed door way. Spike opened it and light poured in making the room brighter then hall was. "You're going to wish you never left." He smiled and pulled her inside.

"Spike you're….." She placed a hand on his chest and gasped. "So warm."

Spike smiled and took her hand. He kissed it and stared back at her with loving eyes. "Human."

"This is a dream." Buffy said.

"You know this is a dream, so why shouldn't I know what you're thinking?" he smiled and pulled her closer." He placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

"It's just not…. fair." She replied, and the words were too true and very real. He was dead and the only way she could feel him and see him was by dreaming. It was just not fair for her life to be like this. She sacrificed so much.

"Life isn't fair Buffy. It's never been fair and you should know better than anyone." He said seeing her once again said face. "But you don't have to sacrifice anymore, that's why you're here. With me….with us."

Buffy stared at him confused. "Us?"

Spike smiled and led her to another room that was closed by a curtain. "Oh you should never forget who your true soul mates are." He whispered.

"Soul mates?" Buffy stared at him again and then at the room that was behind the curtain.

"It's more like a surprise…. Are…. you ready for the experience of your life?" Spike said.

"Surprise ...I think." Buffy said.

Spike smiled and opened the curtain. Buffy was greeted by a completely different room than the last one. This one had a dimmer light to it. It had a dark but seductive look to it. The room was decorated in black and red. In the far right it was layered with brick as chains and shackles were attached to it. While in the middle of the room was a bed covered with red silk and red rose petals.

She took a few steps forward and looked around and stared at Spike."Ah…..are you trying to seduce me."

Spike laughed and pulled her forward. "You don't mind do you…luv?"

Buffy gasped as his tongue was on her neck than her chin. She took another deep breath as his mouth landed on hers in a scorching kiss.

Buffy pulled back and stared at him. "What's the surprise?" she asked

Spike smiled and led her to the bed. "Sleep"

"Sleep? Ok now you're starting to act cryptic." Buffy said.

"Sleep and your surprise will come to you." Spike said letting go of her hand and standing beside her.

"Buffy sat down and stared at him dumb founded and quite irritated. "What do you mean sleep. How can I sleep when there is a surprise I don't know about?" She hissed.

Spike laughed "you're so unpredictable slayer. Just let it come and you have your peace. Isn't that what you want?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and suddenly feeling really tired, which was odd because this was a dream right. And if this was a dream why was she dreaming about sleeping when she was aroused and thinking of lustful images of what could be happening now? Buffy yawned and stared up at him. "Maybe I do need a little...sleep."

She doused off falling into the soft comfort of the roses lying around her.

* * *

Willow's face is growing from alarmed to angry. In a closer look at Willow's eyes, they have turned black. Small veins are showing around her face. Willow stares down at Amy and claps her hands together as a powerful magic explodes towards her.

Amy's slams against the wall and breaks through falling towards the ground. Amy braces herself and falls leaving her bloody and broken but not dead from the three story building. If she wasn't a witch, she would have been dead.

Xander hisses and tosses his ear piece off. "I'm so not fixing that wall again."

Willow's smirks and floats inside the room to see Buffy still asleep. She can see clearly dark magic inside her best friend. She looks at the others and then Xander. "What did Amy do to her?"

"Amy placed a spell on her. She said she has to be kissed by her true love to break the spell." Xander said.

Willow rolled her eyes at the spell and could see that Buffy was falling deeper into the spell. "We need to find a way to break the spell, or she'll never wake up."

"We know that but how." Xander said.

Willow sighed knowing Xander was not going to like this ideal, but it was the only way to break the spell. Willow didn't have any idea how Amy conjured a spell like this. It was impossible for her to figure out so her only other option was to find Buffy's true soul mate.

"We need to find Angel?" Willow said.

"Angel? Oh no…no way we can't find dead boy he's evil and working with wolfram and heart."

"That's what Giles's things. I don't believe that." Willow said.

Satsu was there and was surprised by this. "She has a soul mate." She asked tears threaten to fill her eyes.

"Willow stared at her and forgotten she was there. She now felt bad for saying this out loud. "Um….yes….it's a long complicated story. I'm sorry." Satsu left the room wondering why Buffy didn't tell her. Why she didn't tell her she was already in love with someone else?

Xander watched her leave only still trying to get the image out of his head when he caught Satsu and Buffy in bed together. It was the strangest thing to see his second best friend to turn that way. On the other hand, at least that's what he's thought. Willow and now Buffy. Oh god he hoped he wasn't turning gay too.

Willow was poking Xander to get his attention as he seemed to be thinking about something. "Xander."

He blinked his eyes and was relieved to see Willow's normal face and not scary face."Ah what's the plan?"

"I'm going to go find Angel." Willow said. And before he could protest Willow disappeared in a flash.

Xander rolled his eyes hating when she did that. More than that he hated the fact they needed Angel to get Buffy out a predicament once again.

* * *

Buffy yawns and sits up. She looks around realizing she's in the same bed, same room and Spike was missing. She wondered will he went off too. She reached to her leg to move the blanket when she suddenly noticed her pants were gone and so was the clothes she did have on. She was now wearing a short, white nurse's outfit, like a sex costume, complete with black garter, stockings and little cap. She even has a "Buffy" name tag.

She blushed realizing she also had no bra or panties on. She then wondered if dream Spike dressed her like this. Damn him, she thought. She was going to give him a lesson or two if he did this. She looked like a…..

"Buffy?"

Buffy turned and her mouth dropped open to see Spike standing there with nothing on. "Spike."

He smiled and closed the bathroom door. "Miss me luv."

Buffy was unable to form any words as she stared at him. It made her remember what it was like the first time she has seen him. Tall, firm, muscular, strong and he had been nice….

"See something you like luv?"

Buffy blushed and stared back at Spike, who was walking towards her. He stopped a few feet in front of her and smirked. "We could make this more interesting luv….like a game."

"A game….speaking of which. Do you know how I got in this outfit?" She asked suddenly.

Spike smirked. "I was in the shower, never heard a thing."

Frustrated Buffy took a step forward and suddenly grabbed his soft cock. She squeezed and got a response. "Bloody hell, you're going to make me"….

"Tell me?" she asked suddenly remembering the last time her hands were on his. It felt like it was just yesterday. "It's supposed to be a surprise." He said.

Buffy glared and let go of his cock. He was hard and stiff now, and she smirked when she realized he was on the verge of coming. "Buffy please."

Buffy smirked and stared at him."Not until you tell me."

Buffy could tell he was about to say something when her stomach started to turn as she felt that familiar tingle in her gut. She started to turn around when she felt another body pressed against her back. He was hard she could feel his erection pressed against her short skirt. She leaned her head back and turned to look at the familiar face staring at her. "Angel." She said in surprised.

He smiled and pulled her forward for a tender but demanding kiss. When he released her, she was out of breathe. He turned her, so they were both facing each other. She stared at him noticing right away that his clothes was gone too. He was as nude as the day he was born. The only difference now was he was more built, muscular and his cock was slightly larger than the last time she has seen him. She licked her lips and stared at Angel as he started to walk towards her.

Angel was so close when she was suddenly leaning back as Spike was suddenly behind her licking the edge of her ear. "Do you like my surprise?"

Buffy gasped and pressed her back against him. "Oh yes." She opened her eyes as she has seen Angel standing before her. He picked up her right hand and wraps it around his neck. He then picked up one of her thighs and wraps it around his.

Buffy gasped as she felt his manhood glaze her clitoris. She rocked forward as Angel pushed again making her gasp in pleasure. "Angel."

"I told you're like this." Spike said in her ear. He then trailed his hands down and lifted her skirt. Angel smiled and kissed her never releasing her mouth as his hand trailed to the buttons on her top. He flipped it open as her beautiful breasts were in front of him. He leaned down and gently engulfed one sucking and licking one.

"I want….Oh God yes. Yes." A shudder took over, and her body seemed to take in delight of the pleasure. Spike was placing kisses on her neck as Angel's cock was now buried in her body. "She gasped and decided to let go and let it consume her. She never felt like her fantasies would come like this. This was amazing experience for her and she hoped it would never end.

* * *

"Oh, man, this craft is *weak*. Didn't you almost destroy the world one time?" Amy said still pissed that she was now tied up in a protective shield in the room next to Buffy's. There were four slayers also guarding her and a very pissed off Willow. However, that wasn't the only thing that pissed her off. Willow had taken her power. She adsorbed every bit of magic from her. The bitch would pay.

"I saw the big picture. But, you, Amy… you're as self-involved as your mom was. You think I'm fighting you. I absorbed your magic, so I could decode it, but it would be better if you just tell us how to undo the spell." Willow said.

"Screw you. You're never saving your precious savior. She'll be dead by the time you find a way to undo it." Amy said.

Willow slightly calmed down and stared at her hard. "That's where you're wrong. There is always another way." She then turned to the slayers. "Make sure she does not escape. I'll be back less than an hour." Willow said.

"How are you suppose to fix her in an hour?" Amy said less than an hour?" She cursed.

Willow just smiled and stared at her. "It's called second option. It's not that hard to find someone's true love." She then turned to Xander. "Take care of Buffy." She then disappeared before them.

Xander was about to make a remark when Buffy's Sister Dawn walked in. "Ah….is it normal for Buffy to...moan in her sleep?"

Xander looked at her confused while Amy laughed. "It shouldn't be long now. Soon she'll be addicted and she'll never want to wake up."

Xander had enough and walked over towards Amy. "What did you do to her?"

"You know what I did. It's just only a matter of time before nightmares turns into fantasies and fantasies turn into something real. After that there is no way of breaking the spell"

Xander cursed and fled walking into Buffy's room. Dawn and two slayers were right behind him.

"Xander what are we going to do?" Willow said.

Xander walked over and tried to wake up Buffy, but she wouldn't be awake. She just kept moaning and soon it was like she was saying someone's name. Angel. Great just what he needed.

Dawn laughed when she heard her sister say Spike's name next. "Oh god, she has lusty dreams of Spike and Angel. I'm so out of here." Dawn left going back to her room.

Xander stared back at his friend wondering why she couldn't be dreaming about something else than dead boy one and two.

* * *

Buffy was now sitting on Angel's lap as he lay on the bed. Her clothes was off and the only thing that was on was her little nurse hat. She had Angel straddled to the edge of the bed while Spike was behind her gently screwing her from behind. "Oh….Oh God....harder.."

Angel braced his hand on her hip as he rocked forward into Buffy's hot heat. She moaned and shook in pleasure as she felt both cocks filling her up.

Spike was behind her gasping and holding on to her buttocks as he rammed into her again. "Oh….more." When she came the first time, Spike actually moaned with her. Angel was on the verge of release when his face suddenly morphed. His fangs extended and he pulled her forward sinking his teeth in her neck. He gasped and released his seed deep in her.

Buffy screamed and pulled him forward for more...After that Spike released her and fell on the bed beside Angel. Buffy looked at him and could see he was tired probably from standing too long. She then looked back at Angel as he suddenly rolled her over. They were still joined and she was still feeling very unsatisfied.

Angel began to caress her breasts and fondle her nipples. She moaned as she heard the soft growling sounds in her ear. God she missed those sounds. He slowly began pumping into her. Within minutes, he was pumping into her, hard. She began moaning again as she suddenly found Spike mouth on her breast. She was on the verge of seeing stars by being consumed with so much pleasure that she was on the verge of never wanting to leave. She soon realized that she wanted this to last forever, wanted that pleasure in her body every day and that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to live in this dream forever.

Maybe she was wrong all along and her life, and that she belonged here where she had no responsibility and the only thing that was real was her and her two soul mates.

* * *

Willow was hovering above the sky. It was dark but she could still see the big Wolfram and Heart sign. It wasn't that hard to spot. She then started to fly closer towards the ground when she suddenly seen Angel and another familiar person beside him. No it can't be she thought. She quickly swooped down in front of them giving them a scare.

Angel and Spike jumped back and stood in a fighting stance. Spike jumped not even realizing who it was until it was too late.

Willow gasped and held out her hand before he landed on her. He floated in front of her while Spike smiled and waved. "Opps Hi red. What are ya doing here"?

"Spike?.....Your alive." She replied shocked. She dropped him as he fell and stood back up.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately….besides he's very annoying."

"No one asked you pouf." Spike asked.

"Ok I know we have a lot to catch up, but I don't have time. Buffy is in danger. Amy placed a spell on her and the only way to wake is by her true love's kiss." Willow said.

Angel stared at her then at Spike."What."

Willow shook her head and floated towards the ground. She walked towards them and grabbed spike's hand and then Angel's. "Has anyone ever been transported before?"

Spike shook his head while Angel just nodded to remember the last time he helped a witch. She transported him in the middle of the desert. Angelus wasn't very happy about that.

Before they could say anything they were both were transported to Italy.

Willow opened her eyes as she transported right in front of Amy, who was trying to break free. She quickly disarmed Amy and placed her in the shield again.

Amy cursed at Willow and then stared at the two vampires she had with her. "Damn she was surely screwed now."

Angel looked nauseous after the trip, and now he really was since Spike puked on his shoe. "SPIKE you idiot."

Spike wiped his face and stared at his sire. "What it wasn't my fault? You should yell at red." Angel walked away and grabbed a couple of tissues to clean his shoe with.

The next moment they have seen Xander and three slayers burst in the doorway. Xander had a cross while the slayers had a stake. Willow quickly walked up towards them and glared at him. "Place the weapons down Willow said.

Xander looked at Angel and cursed. Then he looked at Spike and wondered what he was doing here. He was supposed to be dead." I thought you were dead."

Spike chucked. "No it seems I don't stay permeably dead long."

Xander rolled his eyes irritated. "I noticed."

Angel leaned up and was about to say something when he heard a familiar moan coming from next door. He growled wandering what was Buffy doing in the next room?

He quickly moved past the others and ran into Buffy's room. Two slayer were there standing near her. Satsu stood there and knew he was a vampire, she could feel it. Before he could make his first move, she lunged. Angel quickly did a back flip and dodged the stakes. Willow made it there before one of the slayers killed him. "Wait. Angel is a good vampire and Buffy's……soul mate. You can't kill him." She stated.

Satsu stopped and stared at him in shock. "Buffy is soul mates with a vampire." She said in disgust.

"He has a soul Satsu." Willow said knowing it was hard for her to understand since she was in love with Buffy. Satsu walked off once again feeling crumbled by the reality of the lies she has been told.

Spike then walked in and noticed Buffy was lying on the bed smiling and giggling. She was asleep but he could smell her arousal from here. He wandered what the hell she was dreaming about. He looked over at Angel, who was beside her bed and glanced a look at him. He growled.

"Oh don't get are growly on me. I'm over here see."

Willow and Xander walked in as Dawn came down to see what the entire racket was about. She peeked into the room and gasped as she seen Spike and Angel. She ran over and jump towards Angel. Angel looked over in time and watched as Dawn wraps her arms around him. "I can't believe you're here. I'm so happy you're here." Angel smiled and was rewarded with a slap across the cheek.

He held his face and looked at her in surprise. "That was for making my sister cry all those years you're left her. Do you know how many times she cried for you?"

"Dawn….. …. I thought it was for the best….. I know and I'm sorry"

"Don't.….and you." She pointed at him and stopped towards him. "You know how many days she cried for you because she actually thought you were dead. And how many days I cried for you. How could you? "She slapped him on the face and stood there. "

"Wow when did you learn to punch like that." Spike held his jaw. I did die Dawn I just never came back because we had a big evil we had to fight and didn't want to get your sister involve." Spike said.

"Dawn glared at him angrily.

"Guys could we please disgust this later and help Buffy." Willow said pulling Dawn away from them.

"What are we supposed to do?" Angel said. He looked down to see Buffy moaning and whispering his and Spike's name.

Spike smiled. "At least she is dreaming about me. Maybe she thinks I'm better in the"….

"Shut up Spike." Angel said.

Willow glared at them and pointed at Buffy. Xander glanced at Buffy was starting to moan louder. "Oh please would you make her stop. She's giving me very bad images in my head." Xander mumbled.

Angel ignored him, for the moment, and stared at Willow. "Kiss her on the lips." She said realizing maybe it would need both. "Both of you."

"Both of us?" Angel said. He started not to like this ideal.

"Yes the both of you. She is dreaming about both of you so wake her up." Willow said.

Angel rolled his eyes and stared at Spike, who leaned down to kiss her first while Angel kissed next.

They both stood up and sat beside her waiting for her eyes to open. They waited and a moment later her eyes flutter opened.

Her eyes were dizzy at first and realized she was in her room with her friends and family. she had her normal clothes on thank goodness, However she then realized it was all but a dream. Her sadness once took over until she felt two bodies pressed against her.

She looked up and gasped as Angel stared down at her. She smiled and lunged herself in his arms. "Angel. Is it really you?"

He smiled and wraps his arms around her. "It's really me."

Spike cleared his throat feeling left out. He watched her turn as her mouth gasped seeing him alive.

"Spike….but you're….dead?"

"No…. Not…. dead then I'm already am." He smirked. "Aren't you glad to see my love."

Buffy quickly got off the bed and slapped him."I'm so mad at you for lying to me. How could you not tell you were alive?" She said.

"I thought I was….doing the right thing." Spike said.

"And I wonder where you got that idea from." She glared at Angel. "I'm so tired of you two deciding what's good for me.

"What?' Angel looked at her innocently.

Willow smiled and walked up to her. "I'm glad you're awake now…. We…. can finally get back to work."

"Yes and not to mention all the moaning." I'm glad that's over." Xander said.

"What…ah…" Buffy blushed. "That was a nightmare."

"Well you have to make sure to tell me what you were doing in that nightmare." Spike whispered.

Buffy rolled her eyes and stared back at her two lovers. She then stared back at her friends. Willow smiled and told every to leave them be. "Glad to have you back Bufster." Xander said. He then left and closed the door.

Angel walked over towards Buffy and held her hand. "Buffy I know that we have are differences, but you know that I love you right?"

"We love you." Spike spoke glaring at him."

Angel rolled his eyes and stared back at Buffy. "Ok we both do and what I'm trying to say is I'm not leaving you ever again. My soul is bound and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Shagging that is." Spike smirked. "What? I was making a funny."

Buffy's eyes lit up at Angel's revelation. She then smiled at Spike. "I love you both really and…. I…. want to be with you…both." She said finally. "I know it's going to be…. Odd…. but if you could just get along for me."

Angel didn't know what to think for say. He was happy thrilled but she wanted them both. This seemed to be a very bad dream." Ah…..ok"

"We will talk more about this soon." Buffy said knowing she had to take care of one thing first.

Angel and Spike watched her go wandering how this was going to work out because quite frankly he wasn't sure if he could stay in the same bed with spike without killing him.

* * *

She talked to Satsu that evening. she told her how sorry she was to not tell her about her past lovers were vampires. To say the least she couldn't deal with it. She was in love with her but Buffy did not feel the same way. Knowing this Satsu left and told her she had to leave. It was too hard to stay here every day.

Buffy understood but it hurt to know she had to leave making her wonder once again that everyone she encounters always leaves her. She then wondered if she really was cursed. Was it her fault for the way she was dealing with things or was it fate itself.

Later on the day Angel and Spike came to cheer her up. She told them about Satsu and what happened. Spike was smiling while Angel was shocked. To say the least it left her feeling mope for the rest of the day until they started to cheer her up. Even more then that Angel told her he was human but was still part vampire. Buffy was thrilled by this but felt bad for Spike. She then told him about her dream that Spike was human and that maybe someday it would come true.

Spike really didn't' care if he was human or not he just wanted to spend his time with Buffy. Buffy smirked and decided to lighten up the day with telling them about her nightmare ...dream. To say the least after telling them every little detail she found herself dragged to the bathroom by both vampires.

After that her life went from duel to being the perfect fantasy that she always dreamt she would have. Knowing that truth she now believed in second chances and it was all because of her lovers.

It seems like real fantasies can come true if you believe hard enough. And she believed in them, she believed in a lot of things even dreams.

* * *

**This is only a supposed to be a short fic based on a comic I seen for season 8 series.**

**If it gets enough reviews then I might make another chapter. Tell me what you think...**

**althro i wish someone else would recreate this based on the comic. i'm not good at writing love scenes. i would of love seeing this in a movie. too bad no buffy movie will be created with the org characters.**


End file.
